


Why were we chosen

by Elementiss_5



Category: Supernatural, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Apocalypse, Elemental Magic, Mentions of Alfor, Self-Doubt, mentions of Blaytz, mentions of Gyrgan, mentions of Zarkon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elementiss_5/pseuds/Elementiss_5
Summary: Why were the four paladins chosen to become vessels and destroy their home?





	Why were we chosen

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that has been in my head, ever since I began to rewatch Supernatural and seeing "Changing Channels" again. 
> 
> I also made this, which is smiliar, in a way: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LiS-pRLa2So

In the middle of the circle, a twenty year old woman, with striking green eyes was looking at four boys; Takashi “Shiro” Shirogane, Keith Kogane, Lance McClain and Hunk Garrett. Each one stared at her with a passion in their eyes, that has the slightest bit of anger in them.

She began to clap and said, “Well well boys. You four are quiet fast learners, much like the original paladins. Where’s ya get the quintessence?”

Lance chuckled a little and said, “Well, you could say that we pulled it out of Keith’s ass.”

This made the other three look at him, but only Keith and Shiro gave him the evil eye. Once his blue eyes saw the evil eye, he then shut up and looked back at the women, seeing her brown hair move a little, thanks to the quintessence circle.

The girl then asked, “What gave me away anyway? Did I do something wrong then, to lead to the answer you all came up with.”

Shiro then spoke up and said, “But first, give us back Aqua. She’ll need to see this as well.”

The girl groaned and snapped her fingers. The five then saw as vine like ropes come down, from the ceiling and a girl got herself out of them, but gave the girl, in the circle, the best evil eye she could give, with her blue eyes.

“Oh come on Aqua, you shouldn’t give me that look you know.” The girl said, trying to sound innocent as she could.

Aqua mumbled and joined the others, but locked eyes with Shiro, as everyone then turned their attention back to the girl in the circle.

Aqua then said, “Well, good thing I could hear your conversation up there. But, no one can quite get the jump on me like you did.”

Lance then said, “Well, call it personal experience, but no one gets that angry unless talking about their own team like family.”

Hunk then asked, “So where are you from then? Daibazaal? Rygnirath? Altea? Or Nalquod?”

The girl then locked eyes with Aqua and said, “The Dalterion Belt. Alright then? I’m from the Dalterion Belt.”

Keith then asked, “Are you-

He was cut off, when Aqua asked, “As in Trigel, the first paladin of the green lion?”

She laughed and said, “I was wondering when you would figure it out. Afterall, you’re just like me, hiding your real self, aren’t you, princess of Nalquod?”

“So how does the first paladin of the green lion become an angel?” Keith asked, but kept a tight grip on his dagger, behind his back.

Trigel replied, “Have you all forgotten what being to the green lion means you have? Intelligence. So I ran away and got a face transplant and my own little corner of the world, until you four came in and messed it up for me. And dragging Blaytz’s daughter into this is not very nice, now is it?”

Aqua now asked, “So what did Voltron say when you ran off and joined the angel and demon war?”

Trigel looked at Aqua and replied, “Well Voltron doesn’t care and say about anything and anyone. I mean, he didn’t care when Blaytz decided to elope with a galra servant and have you. So he really doesn’t care either way.”

Hunk asked, “So why did you decided to ditch? You watched as your whole planet and so many go away because of this.”

“Well, I thought it was a little bit obvious.” Aqua said, getting everyone’s attention.

She continued, saying, “Well, even my dad was a grad A douche bag, so that is pretty obvious.”

Trigel locked her green eyes with Aqua’s blue eyes and said, “Shut your cake hole, hybrid. You don’t know anything. I loved my team, as if they were my own family. But, when these powers chose them and I has to watch them turn on each other. Seeing them at each other’s throats. I couldn’t watch it anymore so I left, but it doesn’t matter anyone, does it?”

Lance came forward and asked, “So why don’t you help us stop it?”

Trigel looked at him and replied, “It can’t be stopped. Nothing will stop this war and you five can’t do anything.”

Aqua stepped forward and asked, “So you’ll let one planet die? Over some silly feud that’s gotten on your nerves?”

Trigel almost shouted, saying, “I want it to be over! Thanks to you four, I now have to watch as the people, I consider my brothers, fight and try to kill each other. Water, Sky, Fire, Earth. I don’t care who wins! I just want it to be done.”

Keith said, “It doesn’t have to be like that Trigel. We can stop this and put everything the way it should be. We can find a way to pull the plug and stop this.”

Trigel looked at him and laughed, then saying, “Oh, you all don’t know anything about the original paladins. What the world calls the apocalypse, I once called Sunday night. But how can there be a way of stopping this!”

Aqua asked, “What do you mean by that?”

Trigel replied, “This is not about a war or the fate of everything. This is about four friends, like brothers, how loved each other and betrayed each other. You four think you could actually relate to this huh?”

The four just looked at each other, as Atlanta looked at them, but when she did, she saw Blaytz, Alfor, Zarkon and Gyrgan. 

She gasped and put a hand over her mouth, trying to stop the tears, as the four then looked at her, in confusion.

Trigel laughed and said, “I see someone has figured it out. Huh?!”

Shiro looked at Trigel and asked, “What do you mean Trigel?”

She looked back and forth at the four boys, in front of her, and whistled, before saying, “You sorry sons of bitches. Why do you four think that y'all are the vessels.”

She pointed at Shiro, but this caused a purple and black aura to go around his body, as she said, “Zarkon, the leader and the one who gave into the darkness for being with the one that he loves.”

Then, she pointed at Keith, causing a red aura to surround him, as she said, “Alfor, the king with a burning passion for others that he was too stubborn to listen to the reason of anyone around him.”

She know pointed at Hunk, causing a yellow aura to be around him, once she said, “Gyrgan, the man who thought with his stomach, but always tried to use his strength and gentleness to the best of his abilities.”

Lastly, she pointed at Lance, causing a blue aura to surround him, with her saying, “And Blaytz, the show-off who hid behind a mask, but always made sure that everyone was safe, even at the cost of his own life.”

She looked at all four of them again and said, “You four were born into this. It’s your destiny! It was always your four!”

She then created a circle of the five planets, as she said, “As it was with the beginning four.”

Trigel made the planets go away, as she said, “The next four must join their predecessors. Three paladins have to die, as one reigns, eternally.”

Lance asked, “What the hell are you saying then?!”

Trigel then asked, “Why do you four think that I was always taken such an interest int you four? Since from the moment Earth began to be as it was, everyone who survived knew that your four were going to end it all.” 

The four then began to look around feeling a sense of doubt in them, but Lance even looked at his hands, seeing as some ice began to coat a little of his hands.

Aqua looked at all four and then back at Trigel, as she said, “No.”

Everyone now looked at her as she continued, saying, “That’s not going to happen. Since there are two alteans, two humans and a hybrid who will find the answer.”

Aqua pulled out a small dagger, a little shorter than Keith’s, as she looked into it and said, “I promised my mom that my father will not come here and destroy the world that she has grown to love. So everyone in the castle will find and continue to find until this war is finally over.”


End file.
